the_green_beretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Coleman
Captain Coleman was a United States Army officer who served during the Vietnam War as a member of the Green Berets Special Forces. History Coleman held the rank of captain (O-3). He appeared to have been familiar with most other Army officers prior to the war, including Colonel Kirby and Lieutenant Sachs. Captain Coleman made the acquaintance of Captain MacDaniel whom Col. Kirby explained was due to be Coleman's replacement as vice-commander of the strike camp A-107. Action Captain Coleman was first seen stationed at the strike camp codenamed 2-9er Savoy. He was the American vice camp commander in collaborative leadership with the South Vietnamese Captain Nim. He was to be believed by fellow American Special Forces Captain MacDaniel upon the arrival of Colonel Mike Kirby and his A-Team detachments. On Day 1 of the arrival, Capt. Coleman thoroughly briefed Col. Kirby with the details of the camp's defenses and methods of retreat if the camp was overrun. Capt. Coleman was introduced to American journalist George Beckworth and granted him a place to sleep in the officers' quarters. He had roughly two days left in his tour. On one of these days, the camp experienced a heavy downpour of rain. During this, he authorized the return of Captain Nim who had fired a smoke signal prior to approaching the camp. Nim and Coleman discussed the details of Nim's patrol before going to the camp's dispensary. There, Coleman introduced Nim to Colonel Kirby and Captain MacDaniel. By this time, Coleman had one more day left before going home. On the final night of his tour, Captain Coleman had spent some time in the Team House, writing a letter, likely to his family or friends back home, announcing his return. Several soldiers were drinking and playing poker in the meantime. Before he left to get some sleep, Coleman instructed the men to check their guard duty roster before they turn in to rest. After bidding everyone good night, Coleman returned to his own sleeping quarters. Not long afterwards, the camp was hit with Viet Cong mortars in a harassment action. The mortar fire struck the dispensary, "commu bunker" (communication bunker) and the team house. The Team House was in flames when other soldiers hastened to check on the Captain who was known to be inside at the time of the attack. As Captain MacDaniel dispersed nearby soldiers on various assignments including checking the damage to the communication bunker as well as forming a reconnaissance patrol, Sgt. Provo and another soldier found Coleman's body amidst the flaming debris. MacDaniel regained his own composure after seeing the mortally-wounded body of the fallen Captain and ordered Provo and others to remove him from the debris. Capt. MacDaniel called on Colonel Kirby to inform him of Coleman's death. Kirby and Capt. Nim beheld the remains of Capt. Coleman before he was somberly covered by a blanket. Sgt. Provo observed the fact that Capt. Coleman was due to return home the following day. Col. Kirby confirmed this, utterly devastated by the tragedy. It was never known whether Capt. Coleman was honored with any kind of memorial in his name. It was later suggested in an argument between Col. Kirby and reporter George Beckworth, that Coleman was buried in Arlington Cemetery. Trivia *Captain Coleman was portrayed by the late Jason Evers. Category:Characters with a Captain (O-3) rank Category:Deceased soldiers Category:American soldiers Category:Special Forces soldiers Category:Deceased characters‎ Category:Captains